


Ho Ho No

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is Santa Claus in the local shopping mall and his twelve elf helpers look like they’re going on the naughty list this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho Ho No

**Author's Note:**

> For the [17library](http://17library.tumblr.com) Christmas fic project!!

It’s the greatest time of year again. The mall in the heart of the city, Seoul, was decorated with lights that lit up around the ceiling and wrapped around the columns, various and mischievously placed mistletoes were hung at the entrance of stores as couples shyly blushed and looked away from each other and gave in to the holiday tradition.  
  
The mall was known for their ornamental holiday spirit as some people just run into the mall towards the center where the ceiling was at a great distance alofted, every level of the building able to view the center as the light shined down from the window-glassed dome, just to view the large Christmas tree that was displayed. The star on top of the evergreen was a few inches away from the dome as every single branch and every single inch was covered in tinsel, ornaments of differing colours and sizes, and other decorations including ribbons, lights, and stuffed animals.  
  
Right under the tree was a carpet of red fabric, going around the circumference of the trunk. White tinsel accented the tips of it as many of the children thought it was like snow that glistened. It was one of the little things that made the young ones excited for this holiday season.  
  
Another one, and it’s no surprise, would be the jolly, stout, white-bearded man who perceived the kids and usually gave them presents to fulfill their wishful desires.   
  
It was three o’clock in the afternoon, the elementary schools around the area had just ended their school hours and the young students eagerly walked inside the mall with their friends and a parental guardian as they stood in line and waited to see the big guy himself.  
  
And the jolly, ol’ saint was more than happy to see the kids. Hopefully they didn’t realize the whole getup and that none of the mall employees would spoil the costume and ruin every child’s innocence.  
  
“I still think I could have made a better Santa,” Seungkwan puffed as he adjusted the pointed ears that covered his outer ear. He hated how they made his ears look big, compared to the normal sized ears that he was blessed with thanks to his mother.  
  
Seungcheol snickered, adjusting the beard that rested on his chin as he buckled up his black boots in the storage room. “Relax, you know our manager does this by experience.”  
  
“I have plenty of experience!”  
  
“You’ve only been working for a month!”  
  
Seungkwan pouted, lightly stomping his foot on the tilted floor in jealousy. “So?”  
  
“I’ve been working here for three years, Seungkwan. I think that gives me enough credit to call me experienced.”  
  
The younger one crossed his arms over his chest that was dressed in the green elf uniform. He looked down at the outfit in disgust. “They could have at least given us pants or better stockings,” he complained as he pulled the stockings. “These yellow ones are itchy! And tacky!”  
  
Seungkwan began whining in pain as he felt a tight tug on his earlobe. Turning around, Jeonghan was glaring at him and shook his head. “Honestly… you need to stop running away and trying to steal the Santa costume.” Jeonghan smiled as he looked at Seungcheol. “Ready?”  
  
“Ready as I’ll ever be!”  
  
Peaking through the door, Soonyoung and Seokmin giggled excitedly as they saw the kids lining up and talking to each other while their eyes glistened. Jisoo looked over and smiled as he joined the two. “Aw, are you guys excited to make the kids happy too?”  
  
Soonyoung looked back at Jisoo and blinked before coughing. “Y-Yeah! Definitely!” He waved as Jisoo went off to talk to Hansol and sighed in relief. “Do you think we can actually convince them?”  
  
Seokmin sighed before gently pushing his best friend by the shoulder. “Of course! They’re kids, we’re elves! They practically worship us since we work for the big man. It’s definitely going to work.”  
  
The twelve elves walked out of the room and towards the kids, making them all scream and cheer giddily as they made their way over. The elves waved at them as most of the adults began taking pictures on their phones. Seungkwan waved at them (hand, hand, wrist, wrist, as he described the waving technique) as if he were a celebrity. They were treated as celebrities actually as they started high-fiving the shorter ones who kept giggling and smiling widely as they mad skin contact.  
  
Jihoon shuddered as one of them high-fived them and he wiped his palm on his shirt every time he touched another hand. Soonyoung notice this as he was focused on a group of younger girls who kept high-fiving him continuously and he snickered at the sight. “Jihoon, it’s not like they have the plague or anything.”  
  
His friend turned to him, wiping his hand on his clothes, and shook his head. “They _are_ the plague,” Jihoon whispered.  
  
They made their way to their posts: Junhui and Minghao were at the front where the line begins, Seungkwan and Jihoon next to the large, scarlet chair where Seungcheol was to sit, and the others dispersed around the holiday decorated area.   
  
The large hand ticked and the clock rang the new hour as Seungcheol walked from the back into the vicinity, proudly strutting with the stomach padding securely to his middle, royal red coloured garments that were almost the same hue as the chair he would sit on, and a cheerful laugh that gained everyone’s attention.  
  
There was a large gasp from the younger audience and they began to jump up and down, shaking their parents in excitement as Seungcheol made his way to his seat. One of the kids tugged on Jisoo the elf who was near her. “Do you think I’ll really get my wish this Christmas?”  
  
Jisoo smiled at the small and ruffled her hair, fixing her bangs to the side. “I’m sure Santa can help you.”  
  
One at a time, the children began to sit on Seungcheol’s lap, asking for a present and Seungcheol listening intently about what they had to say or ask as he lightly bounced them. Seungkwan and Jihoon looked at the sight and wanted to vomit, but for different reasons. Jihoon was rather disgusted by how sweet and fatherly Seungcheol was acting, a sight that he sees more often than he’d like, and he wishes he was back at home so he can work on his latest composition. Seungkwan was more than jealous of the fact that his hyung was getting more attention from the kids than he was, to the point of annoyance.  
  
“Oh my gosh,” Seungkwan groaned as he rolled his eyes, watching a little boy with overalls thinking about what he wanted for the holiday season as he dangled his legs. “Just pick something already!”  
  
“Seungkwan,” Jeonghan coughed from afar, gaining his younger friend’s attention. Just one glare was all it took for Seungkwan to nod and zip his mouth shut. Jeonghan sighed in relief. He was glad Seungcheol was the one with the Santa costume, otherwise who knows what the day would be like if Seungkwan was the jolly one with the cushioned stomach.  
  
“A toy truck!” the small boy smiled with a giddy expression plastered onto his face.  
  
“Really? All this time? For a truck?” Seungkwan scoffed.  
  
Jeonghan hit Seungkwan on the back of the head, earning a quiet and sudden yelp from the younger. Jeonghan gave a look, making Seungkwan frown and move away from the kids to calm himself down.  
  
“Um…” Junhui felt a tug on his elf costume and looked down, seeing a little girl smiling up at him, her face almost covered by the scarf that wrapped around her. “What should I ask Santa for Christmas?”  
  
The elf knelt down and look at the child and patted her shoulder. “Ask him to give snakes feet.”  
  
She tilted her head in confusion.   
  
Junhui cleared his throat. “You see… snakes don’t have feet. They just slide around on their stomachs…” he clutched the cloth above his chest and sighed to himself while shaking his head. “It’s tragic really… don’t you think? They should definitely have feet…” The little girl stood there and blinked.   
  
As Junhui was about to go on a rant, Minghao quickly dashed to the rescue and lifted Junhui up. “Gege, maybe you should.. uh.. check up on Wonwoo hyung to see if he needs help..” he quickly pushed his older friend out of the way, wiping his forehead with a relieved sigh. He turned to the girl and blinked “U-uh.. sorry about that..” he gave her a warm smile. “J-just ignore him..”  
  
Junhui walked up to Wonwoo, tapping his shoulder and asking if he needed any help, to which Wonwoo responded that he has everything taken care of. Though, by the looks of a couple of little kids with shaky legs, he probably did something to cause this.  
  
One of the boys with a pair of blue mittens sniffled and pointed at Wonwoo. “H-he said that we were on the naughty list…”  
  
The one with the orange vest began to rub his eyes with his small hands. “I’m a good boy! I want Santa to give me my Pororo plushie!” The two held onto each other and wailed, signaling Jeonghan to come to the scene as Junhui tried to comfort the kids and Wonwoo stood there, trying to comprehend what he did wrong.  
  
“Wonwoo…” Jeonghan grumbled as he rubbed one of the children’s backs and stared icily at Wonwoo who was still completely unaware of his wrong doings. He proceeded to be pulled by the ear by his older, long-haired friend who brought him behind Santa’s large, scarlet chair for a scolding.  
  
Mingyu stepped up to Junhui’s old position with Minghao greeted the kids that were entering the line. He gained all of their attention by his tall stature. One sprout tugged at Mingyu’s stockings and leaned back as he towered over. “Yes?”  
  
“You’re too tall to be an elf,” the child remarked.  
  
Mingyu stepped back, half offended, but also half amused. “I’m an elf at heart,” he replied back.  
  
He examined Mingyu closely. “So… you’re sure you’re an elf?”  
  
Mingyu mimicked the same expression as he concentrated when he looked down. “Are you sure you’re on the nice list this year? I don’t think Santa would like you questioning one of his helpers…”  
  
Minghao rolled his eyes, intervening in yet another unimportant quarrel and pushed Mingyu aside. “Ignore him too…”  
  
Soonyoung continued to wave, greet, and mingle with the kids in the line that was beginning to grow in length. They seemed to be growing anxious and restless just to see his friend dress up in all red with a fake beard that they bought at the nearby dollar store in the mall. He looked up at Seokmin and the two had the same gaze. With a shared smile, they would definitely be on the naughty list if either Jeonghan or Seungcheol finds out.  
  
The first to strike was Soonyoung who tapped one of the little girls who high-fived him earlier. “Have you figured what you wanted ask Santa?”  
  
Her blank expression changed into a cheerful one as she nodded eagerly. “A Star Wars battleship lego set!” She began to go off on a tangent about how badly and so desperately she needed it in order to complete her collection, which threw Soonyoung a bit off guard, but he was rather impressed by her motives and reasoning. However, this wasn’t going to his plan.  
  
He clapped his hands as she continued to talk. “H-hey, that sounds great! But you know what you should also ask for?” She shook her head as he giggled to himself. “Santa should give me a bit of money.”  
  
“Doesn’t he pay you?” she asked as a smart alec. “You work for him.. shouldn’t you get money from him?”  
  
Oh, this one was more clever than Soonyoung would have thought. Then again, the Star Wars speech she recited was a bit of a giveaway. He shook his head. “We work for free…”  
  
She frowned. “You do?” She furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced over at Seungcheol who was chatting up a storm with another small kid before he turned back to Soonyoung and patted his arm. “Don’t worry, Mr.Elf, I’ll make sure that Santa gives you the twenty for your hard work.”  
  
Seokmin sprinted up and coughed. “Actually… I’m like him.. make forty…”  
  
After the scolding behind the chair, and a bit of yelling, followed by kids leaving the area and looking back to see two elves angrily speaking to one another, Jeonghan put Wonwoo in Seungkwan’s old position and Seungkwan to Mingyu’s previous position. Jeonghan then went to check up on the elves; front line was holding the fort well, as were the others in the middle, unable to catch the mischievous acts that Soonyoung and Seokmin were performing.  
  
He walked to the end of the line where Jisoo was passing out candy to the kids. Jisoo bid a farewell with a dashing smile and wave politely after handing out the sweets.  
  
“How’s it going?” Jeonghan asked, resting his hands on his hips. “Seems like you’re doing pretty well…”  
  
Jisoo nodded. “Yeah, it’s been pretty good so far. All the kids are so polite and friendly to me,” he smiled. He looked down at the bowl and pouted to himself. “Ah.. but I run out of candy quicker than I would have imagined. I keep having to refill it every five minutes.”  
Another child passed by and Jisoo greeted, handed candy, and waved before going back to Jeonghan.  
  
“Seems like you have it all figured out already,” Jeonghan smiled as he patted Jisoo’s shoulder. “Keep up the good work. I have to check up on the others to see how they’re doing…”   
  
Jisoo nodded and the two separated, only to have Hansol come up to Jisoo. “So, hyung, you like chicken right?” Jisoo nods and Hansol points to one of the kids in line. “They said that their parents own a chicken restaurant nearby and you could probably get a discount there if you sweet talk the kid.”  
  
The older smiled and squealed excitedly as his feet began to move. “Really? A discount?” He looked down at the bowl of candy. “Ah.. but I still need to watch the station…” His eyes met up with Hansol’s who had a Cheshire grin on his face. “Oh.. do you mind staying at my station again? I’ll be really quick, I promise.”  
  
Hansol waved his hand, taking the bowl from Jisoo and patting his back. “Take all the time you need to get that chicken discount!” he sneered. Jisoo smiled and quickly ran over to talk to the kid and Hansol shook his head and sighed. “Poor hyung…” He looked around, making sure nobody was looking as Hansol dumped the bowl of sweets into his elf costume. It wasn’t obvious as it acted like a big pocket. “Such an easy target..” He quickly asked one of the non-elf employees to help refill the bowl back with holiday treats.  
  
Checking the time, Jeonghan saw that it was almost time to wrap things up. Other than the little mishap that happened with Wonwoo; catching onto Seokmin and Soonyoung’s attempt at gaining money from Seungcheol; switching Mingyu, Junhui, Seungkwan, and Jihoon’s positions various times, everything was going well as planned. The only problem was he couldn’t find one of the elves. The youngest elf.  
  
“Hey,” he tapped Seungkwan on the shoulder. “Have you seen Chan?”  
  
Seungkwan shrugged and shook his head. “Ask Jihoon.. I think he was with him last time I checked..”  
  
Jeonghan nodded and made his way over to Jihoon and, sadly, saw Chan wasn’t with him. “Jihoon, have you seen Chan anywhere? Seungkwan said he was with you…”  
  
“I haven’t seen him ever since we first took our positions.” Just as Jeonghan was about to leave Jihoon grabbed his arm, making his older friend turn around. “Please… let me help you find him… I’m so tired of this position… if Seungcheol hugs one more of these kids I’m going to implode.” Jeonghan certainly didn’t want that to happen, so he let him tag along on their quest to find Chan.  
  
They asked the other elves, even a few employees who were walking around the area and they still had no luck.  
  
“He wouldn’t run off, would he?” Jeonghan asked as Jihoon shook his head.  
  
“He’s very into this elf get up, which, personally, I don’t understand. But he wouldn’t have gone far anyway.”  
  
Just as they were brainstorming other possibilities, Seungcheol let out a hardy, blaring laugh, making all the elves turn their heads to the big guy.  
  
“Chan!” Seungcheol raised his arms up and continued to laugh as Chan sat down on Seungcheol’s left leg, which was already numb.   
  
“Hyu– Santa!” Chan exclaimed as he flailed his arms in the air and quickly brought them down to cover his mouth as he giggled.  
  
“And what would you like for Christmas… little boy?”   
  
All the elves snickered, Jeonghan shaking his head and sighing. “He’s still a kid inside…”  
  
Chan began to squirm around excitedly on Seungcheol’s lap. “I’ve been a good boy this year, right? I helped my hyungs with their chores, I cleaned the dishes… I even made coffee for my Seungcheol hyung!”  
  
Seungcheol blinked and leaned over to whisper. “Wait.. you’re the one who made me coffee? Soonyoung kept telling me it was him..” he grunted to himself quietly and spoke softly to Chan. “Remind me to talk to Soonyoung about that tonight when we head back to the dorm.” Chan nodded and grinned widely as Seungcheol cleared his throat and talked with a raised voice. “Well! It seems you have been a good boy, indeed!” He ruffled Chan’s hair and smiled. “What would you like for Christmas?”  
  
Chan clapped his hands together and looked at his hyung with eyes that twinkled and a hopeful expression. “A limited edition MIchael Jackson ‘BAD’ CD! Oh, pretty please, hyu– Santa!”  
  
Seungcheol turned his head away for a second, only to see Chan pouting at him, rubbing his hands together, and giving him puppy dog eyes. With a sigh of defeat, he nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
Chan squealed and hugged Seungcheol, looked towards the camera with a big grin, and hopped off, taking candy from Hansol who was munching on a Twix as the youngest elf quickly went back to fetch his elf costume behind the tall potted plant nearby.  
  
After a few more children came to Seungcheol, Jeonghan announced the time and Santa bid a farewell to everyone, some of which were crying because they loved Santa so much, as the elves shortly followed right behind him.  
  
Seungcheol gasped and sighed in relief as he took off the hat, jacket, and fake beard that began to make his chin itch. “Good work today, guys!” he cheered, all the boys practically ripping the costumes off of themselves and talking to each other happily as they put everything away.  
  
Chan stood there and lifted his arms in the air, screaming to get everyone’s attention. Everyone turned to him as he cleared his throat. “Hyung… do I actually get the CD?”


End file.
